1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and control methods therefor, image transmitting apparatuses and control methods therefor, and media for storing a program for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image scanners are known which perform functions for scanning a document in color mode or monochrome mode in accordance with an instruction from a user, storing the scanned image in a partitioned image storage region, and transmitting the scanned image stored in the image storage region to another apparatus. Transmission is performed in the form of e-mail data, facsimile data, or FTP (File Transfer Protocol) data. The destination apparatus includes an information processing apparatus such as a computer, a facsimile machine, a database, or the like.
When the color mode is designated at the time an image is scanned, a conventional image scanner scans a document as a color image and stores the color image in the image storage region. When the monochrome mode is designated, the image scanner scans the document as a monochrome image and stores the monochrome image in the image storage region.
An image scanner incapable of converting a color image into a monochrome image cannot transmit an image scanned in the color mode to a destination apparatus which is only capable of receiving monochrome images. When reading a document, it is necessary to select color mode or monochrome mode, at the time the image was scanned, in accordance with a function of a destination apparatus. When a read image is not suitable for the function of the destination apparatus, the image cannot be transmitted to the destination apparatus.
When transmitting an image scanned in the color mode to an apparatus which is only capable of receiving monochrome images, an image scanner capable of converting a color image into a monochrome image converts the image scanned in the color mode into a monochrome image in response to a transmission instruction. Subsequently, the image scanner transmits the monochrome image to the apparatus. It requires a long period of time to complete transmission from the time the transmission instruction is given.